Pain, Pleasure, or Both
by kutoki
Summary: Naruto is abused be his father. To cope he cuts himself. What happens when his secret crush finds out? SasuNaru Highschool fic It's kind of rushed at the end because it was a english project and it went over the amount of pages. '


_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Masashi Kishimoto created the characters. Also I do not own Full House. I'm just borrowing them for this story._

Pain, Pleasure, or Both

My eyes stared, life not existent in my sky blue eyes, into the bathroom mirror. My hair draped down more than it usually did. School was going to start in a few hours and my father was unconscious, due to the alcohol he consumed the night before. He can't stand to look at me anymore because I remind him of my mother, strong willed. She had died giving birth to me sixteen years ago. He blames me for her death and I've been told that so many times I've started to believe it.

Sometimes he beats me and I've grown used to it. At those times I imagine myself somewhere else, it makes the pain hurt less. At school I act like nothing is wrong, I'm always happy. My friends haven't noticed that I always wear long sleeves though and they have stopped asking to come over because I always tell them some lie or another.

I look into the bathroom sink and wash the blood down the drain and bandage myself. Pain is the only thing I know is real. I look at the time to see that I had an hour to get to school. Most kids get to ask their parents for rides but I walk. My school is about a mile a mile and a half away so I have to leave early.

As soon as I reached school grounds I put my mask up. No, not one of those Halloween masks but a mask to hide how I really feel. I can't let anyone know how my life is. As soon as I reach the school my friend, Kiba, greets me. Kiba has brown hair and wears red triangle face-paint on both cheeks. He loves his dog, Akamaru, so much he's gotten detention quite a few times for bringing him.

"Hey man! Did you watch it last night?" Kiba asks.

"No, I missed it. Dad wanted me to get my homework done." I said, lying through my teeth. My friends believe he is a normal dad. How do I know what a normal dad does? I can tell you in two words, Full House.

"Man that sucks. Well I recorded it so the next time you come over we'll watch it." Kiba said, patting my back rather harshly.

"Awesome." I shouted, happily. The rest of my friends walk up to me. Shikamaru is a lazy genius. He could probably create a cure for cancer but he'd rather just watch the clouds. Chouji is his best friend. Chouji is pretty overweight and enjoys BBQ chips but do not call him fat or he'll really kick your ass. Hinata is dating Kiba. She is the daughter to the second biggest company in the city. She has black hair and grey eyes. She's pretty shy but she never gives up. Kiba has told me that is what he likes most about her. Neji is Hinata's cousin. He has long brown hair and gray eyes. He used to baby-sit Hinata when she was little when he parents went out for business. Lee is a mini clone of our gym teacher guy. He has bushy-eyebrows and a bowl haircut. He's so full of energy he could probably pull a sled in the Iditarod by himself.

Shino is just about as quiet as Hinata. He has dark brown hair and always wears glasses. He loves bugs to the point where it could be considered unhealthy. Tenten is dating Neji. She has brown hair in buns on the sides of her head. She loves her weapon collection almost as much as Shino and his bugs. Finally there is Sasuke. He had gorgeous raven colored hair and beautiful onyx eyes. He's father leads the wealthiest corporation in Konoha. His brother is next in line, or was until he came out of the closet. Apparently the girl he was dating is actually a man that looks so feminine he passed easily for one. And if you haven't noticed by now, I'm madly in love with him. Just like a good majority of the school. If my father found out or anyone at school I'm sure I'd be beaten to death.

"Hey Kiba, class is going to start soon. We need to get going." Shikamaru yawned.

"I know. I'll see you at lunch Naru." Kiba exclaimed dashing off after his girlfriend. I smiled and shouted back a see ya. I had art first period with Sauske and Shino. They slowly walked to class while I dashed off, knowing full well that it would be a bad idea to do so considering the amount of blood I had lost and the fact I haven't ate or drank yet that day.

Once we reached art class Sasuke's two top fangirls clung onto him. Sakura, a pink haired, green-eyed banshee, was on his left and Ino, the blonde haired, blue-eyed school whore to his right. Everyone knew he hated them but them even though he had told them numerous times they still did not get it. Art class passed by, pretty uneventful. We were supposed to draw someone we respected. Sasuke drew his brother, Shino drew his father, and I drew my father because that's what was expected. He was after all in their eyes, "The perfect father." My father looks exactly like me so it's fairly simple to draw him happy since I've had to perfect my mask in the mirror so many times before school.

The next class was my most dreaded class, gym. Now I'm fit and I'm pretty good in sports. It's just stressful to change in and out of clothes. As soon as I reach the gym I wait for everyone to file out after they change. Sasuke and I are the only ones who have this class together. As soon as I am sure that everyone is gone I quickly pull my shirt off. Suddenly I hear Sasuke say my name. I turn around and his already pale skin is almost as white as snow. The next thing I know I'm being pinned to my locker. I let out a hiss of pain as Sasuke grabs my wrist.

"Naruto? Why would you hurt yourself?" Sasuke hissed.

"I didn't, I burned my wrist making ramen this morning." I lied.

"Bull shit, your wrist is bleeding." Sasuke growled. His eyes narrowed and the only thing I can think is, 'he knows.'

"Um…did I say burned, I-I meant I acci-" Sasuke cut me off.

"Naruto, quit lying." Sasuke commanded. I sighed in defeat before anger overtook my body.

"So what if I cut myself. Why should you or anyone else fucking care. It's my life and I can do whatever I want with it." I shouted at him. Tears burning my eyes all the while.

"What about your dad. Your mom died. You're the only thing he has left." He snarled. I laughed coldly at the thought.

"The only reason that old man would be upset if I had died would be because he'd have to get off his fat ass to get himself another can of beer." I said, coldly.

"What? I thought-" Sasuke was shocked now.

"What? That you thought that he was like Danny Tanner from Full House. That's because that's how I portrayed him." I said with no emotion in my voice.

"So what is he really like then? It can't be so bad that you would resort to cutting yourself." Sasuke said, I know he was trying to understand, but I really didn't want him to know. I looked away from him. I could stand the thought of him looking at me with pity.

"Naruto." He growled squeezing my wrists tighter. I moaned, pain had become my pleasure.

"Sasuke please, can we just drop it?" I begged, still refusing to look at him.

"No. I'm your best friend. I want to help you." He said, calmly.

"How, by putting my only living relative in prison for child abuse." I growled before realizing I had just told him what I didn't want to. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plated. I thought he would finally release me and we could finally move on and get to gym.

"He…abuses you?" Sasuke said, shock lacing his voice.

"Yeah, so what if he does. He's been doing it since I can remember. It's gotten to the point where I live for pain, now. I'm a masochist, so what." I growled. Suddenly I'm pulled into his warm embrace.

"I'm so sorry." Sasuke said. Voice full of sorrow.

"Shut up!" I pulled away. I can't stand his pity.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said sadly. I covered my ears and crouched into the fetal position.

"You'll live with me." Sasuke said. I looked up at him in shock.

"What?" I said, as confused as an angel in hell.

"We'll tell the cops and you'll live with me and my family." Sasuke said, calmly.

"You can't just decide that Sasuke." I said in disbelief.

"Why not?" He said, as if it was the only obvious choice.

"What about you're parents? You can't just say you'll take me in without asking them first. And my father needs me. I can't just leave him." I said, plainly.

"Yes you can. All he does is abuse you." Sasuke growled probably upset that I was still protecting my father.

"Because it's my fault." I whispered.

"What?" He said, not believing what I said.

"It's my fault. If I were never born my mother would still be alive." I muttered. Suddenly I feel a jolt of pain on my cheek. Sasuke had punched me.

"Is that what he's been telling you because he's lying." Sasuke hissed.

"And what would you believe if that was the only thing your father told you." I said coldly. Sasuke quieted down, unsure of what to say.

"Thought so. Now drop it. It doesn't matter. Let's get to class." I say as I start to walk toward the door when Sasuke squeezes my wrist again. I moan before I'm pulled back into his embrace, that instead of a hug he greets me with his lips on mine. I freeze, unsure of how to react. He slowly pulls away.

"Naruto, I love you. I don't want to see you get hurt." He said, muffled now as his mouth is buried in my hair as he is several inches taller than I am.

"Sasuke…" I said before breaking down. I pull him closer to me and sobbed until I couldn't any longer. Sasuke put my shirt back on.

"Naruto…it's ok. Common, let's get you to my house." We left gym telling Mr. Gai that I wasn't feeling well. As soon as we got to Sasuke's Itachi was on the couch with his boyfriend, Deidara. Deidara is a blonde haired, blue-eyed boy with hair past his shoulders. Sasuke cleared his throat so they knew we were present.

"Sasuke. Welcome home little brother. School's already out? I could have picked you up." Itachi said happily.

"Actually we came home early." Sasuke said, making sure Itachi and Deidara knew I was there as well.

"Oh Naruto. It's been awhile." Itachi said happily. I tried to smile back but just could put the effort into it.

"Naruto can't go back home, Itachi." Sasuke said.

"Why not? He get into a fight with his dad." Itachi asked, now serious.

"He abuses him. It's to the point where he cuts himself." Sasuke said lifting up my arm. He rolled down my sleeves and Itachi and Deidara paled.

"How long has he been doing this to you Naruto." Itachi asked.

"For as long as I can remember." I muttered, feeling bad that I was getting them involved in this. Itachi called the cops, then his parents, explaining what was happening. Sasuke's family gained custody over me and my father was sent to jail. Sasuke and I shared a room until they could find a bigger house that was close enough to walk to school.

"Naruto…I'm sorry about earlier in the locker room." Sasuke said several weeks later.

"About what?" I asked, blinking at him in confusion.

"About kissing you. I know it's wrong but…" Sasuke said trailing off.

"I like you too." I said, finally confessing myself to him.

"And I know you could never…what was that again." Sasuke said, quickly looking over at me.

"I said I feel the same way you do. I like you. And you call me the idiot." I giggled. He smirked before pouncing on me.

"Well you're my idiot." Sasuke said before kissing me again.

"I think I like that…though idiot isn't the most romantic pet name." I said, laughing as he started to tickle me.

"Boys, its dinner time." Sasuke's mom called from downstairs.

"Race you!" I shouted before dashing downstairs.


End file.
